


2017情人节

by Ra1 (Algae_RA1)



Series: Daily life of Astral World [6]
Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Ra1
Relationships: Wilhelm Kurt & Grunwald Lonsbrough
Series: Daily life of Astral World [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969558





	2017情人节

古鲁瓦尔多一脸莫名其妙地看着房间门口多出来的一堆长条形包裹——不大，平扁条状，但是不少，非常碍事。

他抬了抬眉毛，弯下腰，用两根手指捏起一份，掂了掂，没什么分量。

退后一步，他仔细打量了这一堆包裹，折痕整齐，缎带系得规规矩矩，却也称不上有多么出众。最重要的是没有任何表明送礼之人身份的物件，没有卡片，没有落款，没有烟草，酒精，咖啡，或者是花朵或药草的气息。

哦或许是有的，甜的，似乎是糖果的香气，但是又带着一点苦的味道。

既然是堆在自己门口，那么按常理来说应该是给自己的。依据外表似乎该是礼物——虽然礼物并不一定怀着善意——那么自己无论如何应当回礼。可依据当下情形，送礼人似乎并不愿意被知晓身份。若是对方怀着此般的意图，那么自己就该尊重这份心愿，可回礼一事……

面对一地的无名礼物，古鲁瓦尔多似乎陷入了比“是干脆切碎还是留个全尸做标本”这种两难境地更加无解的困局之中。

正巧，威廉·库鲁托捧着他的剑和护手从长廊的另一端走了过来。忠心的少佐看见自己的前上司脸上难得一见的犹豫，没有半点迟疑地伸出了援手：

“有什么我能帮上忙的吗，殿下？”

回应他的是更加难得的疑问式的吩咐：

“库鲁托，你能找到送件人吗？”

没有适应这般命令的威廉脑中还在消化这个问句，张口却直接回答了：

“没问题。”

古鲁瓦尔多露出了如释重负的神情，恢复了他本来的平稳神情，称赞道：

“不愧是你，一如既往的可靠。这些都交给你了。”

说完解下披风，将所有的包裹一股脑地放进去，从还没有彻底回神的威廉手中取走了自己的器具，放上了鼓囊囊的一包。

“晚安库鲁托。”

门在威廉面前合上了。


End file.
